The Bells
by ShikabaneHime56
Summary: Almost a year after L's death,the guilt still haunts Light. Dreams torture him to no end. the only comfort...the sound of the bells.


_Hey Hey, this is my first death note fanfic. I think it came out alright, could have been better though. I just think this is one of the stories I'll never be satisfied with so I decided to stop stalling and post it already. I'm so sorry if Light is a little (or a lot) OOC. i didn't even finish watching the series so i had to make do with what i knew already. i remember reading about a part were L is standing in the rain talking about hearing bells and i got inspired to write this. i think i LOVE torturing light and might make another one with it! i hate that L died( him and beyond birthday are my anime soul mates) but his death makes good stories! so let me stop talking(hehe) and let you guys read!_

_Disclaimer: i do not and will never own Death Note. If I did L would have fallen in love with Light and they would live happily(maybe). Also matt and mello wouldn't have died!  
><em>

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>Follow the Bells <em>

_The fog cleared leaving him in a blood soaked field. Not a single living person could be seen in every direction. A dull sound seemed to be pulling Light forward, making him want to find the source__. __A dull chime from the distance.__The steady thump of his feet hitting the damp ground soothed his frantic thoughts as he inspected the dry land. Dead bodies littered the ground, the blood of the fallen creating a crimson pool of liquid. The thick fog gave the surrounding area an eerie and isolated feeling. Light felt as if he was trapped in a death world. The quiet was almost maddening to Light as he searched, for what he didn't know. Finally deciding to break the silence he called out the name that popped into his head. The one name that meant something important to him among the countless corpses. "__L__" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The wind carried the sound away as it echoed across the land. Nothing could be heard in response. "__L__" he called again, as desperation settled into the pit of his stomach making him sick. He had to be here, right? He prayed that __L__ was alright and that they could leave this death town behind as soon as possible. He continued his walk among the dead, the smell of the decaying corpse filling his nostrils and blurring his vision, and only the melodious chime leading him to a place unknown . He stumbles and trips over a familiar looking hand. Looking down he realized that he had tripped on the arm of __L__, his love. _

_There his body laid, his skin paler than and as white as snow, blood staining his clothes and spilling onto the ground. His raven locks matted with blood and dirt, his onyx eyes wide open, as if seeing something frightening before his death. Light fell to his knees in shock, feeling the blood, his blood, soak his pants 'no!' he screamed in his head as he picked up his body and violently shook him. "Wake up!" he screamed, hot tears streaming down his face. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a lie, an illusion, or a trick. He couldn't take it. "WHY!" he screamed towards the sky hoping that whatever god up there could hear him. As he cried,his arms hugging the body close to him, wishing he didn't have to say goodbye. Looking into his eyes, he could see the accusation that seemed to be screaming at him._

_" You killed him Light, him and all these people, you are a murderer!" the wind hissed into his ear sending shivers down his spine. It made him want to end all this, to fix everything he had broken "I keep holding on to you but I can't bring you back to life If you go then so will I, we can chase the dark together, I will not leave your side" he said as he gently stroked his cold cheeks. The sky starting to spill bone chilling rain as he searched the bloody grounds. Finally finding what he was looking for, a black notebook. For some reason he knew that writing your name in it meant certain death. He smiled sadly as the rain beat down on him, chilling his body and soul. "Together...forever" he said as he wrote his name in the book. He quickly gave __L__ a chaste kiss to seal his fate. After waiting he could feel the pain erupt from his chest. The pained numbed his senses and made black spots dance around his vision. He could hear something in the distance, a sweet sound too far for him to hear but he knew it was important. He held __L__ close as the sky grew dim and he felt numb._

"Ahhh!" Light screamed as he jumped awake, chest heaving. His body was covered in cold sweat and his breathing came out in ragged, laboring to catch his breath. He could hear the blood rushing through his body and the erratic thumping of his heart in his ear. It took him awhile to realize he was in his bed and not in that horrible death field. "L!" he thought as he ran out his room and down the hall to the one room he knew like the back of his hand, realizing who he needed to see. Barging through the door, Light came to face an empty bed. Realization slapped him cold and hard on his warm face, leaving a sting so painful he felt it down to his very soul. L was dead. Light had killed him under the alias of Kira for he WAS Kira. L had been dead for almost a year now. The one person who understood him better than anyone he had ever known was dead. The mere thought of what he had done, caused him to dry heave. Feeling all his emotions clawing at the back of his heart, Light fell on top of Ruyzaki's cold bed. Light curled up into the sheets that still smelt faintly of L's sweet flavor. There he sobbed like a lost child. He cried softly to himself, wishing for L to once again be by his side. But he knew that wish was impossible. After finally calming down, Light began to think back on his dream. It had felt so real, the stench of the corpses, the feel of L's cold pale skin brushing against his. but that was all it had to be, a dream and a delusion. But why had he had such a dream so long after L's death? What did it mean? Did he really miss L that much that he wanted to die for him?

It had been a month since that first dream had plagued him and the onslaught still didn't seem to be getting better. The nightmares became more frequent and bloody, always leaving him crying and grasping for the phantom feeling of L's skin against his. Ones where he held L as he died, a part of him crying while the other rejoiced in the death of his rival. That part, Kira, disgusted light. It was torture to watch as L died over and over again in his dreams but it was pure pleasure to feel his pale skin brush against his once again. He could also hear that sweet sound ringing in his dreams, always not completely heard. He yearned to know what this sound was.

Soon the nightmares became too much that he started to avoid sleep all together like a plague, to stop this horrible cycle and these confusing feeling. Light was emotionally and physically tired. He couldn't even find the motivation to keep killing as Kira. Even his family noticed the change in his usual habits. What would it take to stop there nocturnal monsters? He often wondered as he got ready for that accursed trip into dreamland. Thinking of this till a dreamless sleep over took him, he finally found his answer.

* * *

><p>The next morning Light woke up to a gray, sullen cloud that threatened rain at any moment.<p>

'Like in my dream' he thought.

He went through his day as he normally would. His soul wasn't in it though. He said goodbye to his parents, knowing that he may never see them again. He felt a mixture of emotions when he thought about what he was about to do, ranging from grief to relief. He left a letter on his bed explaining everything that had happened, from him finding the Death Note to his confession of being Kira. He gathered up the Death Note and headed up to the roof of the Task Force. Outside the rain was pouring down hard. It soaked through Light's thin shirt sending deep set chills down his spine. He remembered standing in a rain just like this, with L. He remembered L saying that he could 'hear the bells'.

'I wonder if he really heard bells' Light wondered as he made his way to the edge of the roof. His gaze swept the expansion of the city view. He would be leaving this all behind in favor of going to join L, where ever he may be. He slowly opened the Death Note and, with a deep breath, wrote his name onto the rain soaked page. He waited for what seemed like forever till he felt a sharp pain rocket through his chest. 'So much pain, is this what I put L through?' he said as his legs turned to jelly and he collapsed on the floor. Lying there in the rain, slowly dying, gave him a sense of déjà-vu. It was just like his dream. He laid there, waiting for his eyes to close when a gentle chime hit his ears. It was the rhythmic sound of bells of in the distance. This was the sound he always heard in those dreams. The sound was lovely and it lulled him into a strange sense of peace that comforted him. He could imagine L standing there looking over him, with the pale skin and shaggy black hair that Light just wanted to feel again. The detective's black eyes seemed to be like pool of emotions swirling so deep that Light couldn't see the end.

'Light-kun, can you finally hear the bells calling for you?' his obsidian eyes seemed to question.

'L, you are right, I can finally hear the bells' he said to the apparition of his lover smiling sadly down on him, as his eyes closed. Never to be opened again.

'I have to follow the bells to find you'

* * *

><p>So how was it? good? bad? horrible?excellent? Reviews would be appreciated :)<p> 


End file.
